Alyssa Salvatore
by Rebekah Mikaelson 101
Summary: What happens when Alyssa, daughter of Rebekah and Damon sends herself back in time to 2013 in New Orleans, can her past family save her from the clutches of Marcel before it is too late...
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing... **

* * *

Alyssa woke up by someone gently shaking her; she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning mummy" Alyssa mumbled for she just woke up.

"Morning cupcake" Rebekah smirked and walked over to the closet and started looking for an outfit that Alyssa could wear.

Alyssa crawled out of bed and ran to her mother, who picked out, jeans, a white shirt that had a golden sequined flower on it and a black belt that had a bow on it.

"How about these" Rebekah asked.

"Yes" Alyssa spoke with a smile.

Rebekah left her to get dressed.

* * *

"So how do you want your hair today" Wondered Rebekah as she brushed Alyssa`s hair.

Alyssa inherited Esther`s light brown hair, her hair went all the way down to her waist, just like Rebekah`s when she was still human.

"Just down" Alyssa shrugs.

"Ok, just down it is" Rebekah smirks and kisses Alyssa on the cheek.

* * *

After Alyssa got her hair brushed, she ran into the kitchen to see her father preparing breakfast. She tried to sneak up to Damon without him seeing her; she decided to go onto her hands and knees and crawled slowly to Damon, trying not make a sound.

"BOO" Alyssa squealed and touched Damon`s hips.

Damon pretended to be scared, he could hear her from the moment she woke up, but he did it for her sake, he just hope she wouldn`t master sneaking around without him or Rebekah hearing.

"You scared me Alyssa, that wasn`t very nice" Damon pouted and lifted her onto the counter.

Alyssa put on her signature smirk face on, just one more thing she got from Damon.

"Yes that it is true but it was fun" She spoke with a serious tone but she couldn`t hide her smile.

Damon rolled his eyes and placed three plates of bacon, eggs and pancakes onto the table.

"Bekah, get down here, breakfast is ready" Damon yelled as he helped Alyssa onto her chair.

* * *

Alyssa sat on the couch and watched the clock impatiently; today her grandmother was taking her over to her place for a sleepover. Rebekah walked in with her magazine and sat on the couch next to Alyssa. Alyssa leaned her head on Rebekah`s shoulder.

"When`s humma getting here" Alyssa pouts.

Rebekah giggled at the name Humma, that was Esther`s nick name for grandmother because when Alyssa was younger she kept on calling Esther humma because she couldn`t say grandmother, no matter how hard she tried and the nick name just stuck.

"When she gets here sweat heart" Rebekah sighs and kisses Alyssa`s head.

"Why can`t she get here now" Alyssa whined and crossed her arms and fell backwards onto Rebekah`s lap, tearing a page of Rebekah`s girlfriend magazine.

"Alyssa, be careful of my magazine" Rebekah says in a serious tone that she could possibly muster, no matter how hard she tried, she could never get angry at Alyssa, then again, who could get angry at the only child they could ever have.

"Sorry mummy" Alyssa lies and plays with her hair trying to cover up a smile.

"You know what" Rebekah smirks as she puts her magazine down, she could always tell when Alyssa lies, heck she can tell when anyone lies to her.

"What" Alyssa asks with curiosity and mischief sparkling in her ocean blue eyes which she got from Rebekah herself.

"You always play with your hair as you lie" Rebekah giggles and gently tickles Alyssa`s belly.

Alyssa gave out a shriek of laughter and tried to defend herself from her mother tickling her but was failing miserably due to the fact that she had her eyes closed and was waving her arms frantically in the air.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Damon went to answer it.

"Well if it isn't my favourite Original witch" Damon smirks as he allows Esther to come in.

"Nice to see you too Damon" Esther reply`s.

"HUMMA" Alyssa yells as she runs out of the living room and jumps into Esther`s arms.

"Hello sweet pea, ready to go" Esther smiled and hugged Alyssa tightly.

Rebekah came out with a bag of Alyssa`s things and handed them to Esther.

"Here are her things, I will pick her up tomorrow at three pm" Rebekah insisted and handed Esther the bag.

"Of course Bekah" Esther replied.

Esther would never admit it out loud but she loved the days she got to spend with her only grandchild, she failed as a parent but she vowed she will never ever fail as a grandmother, for Alyssa and her family's sake, after all family is power.

Alyssa walked over to Rebekah and gave her a kiss and a hug, she did the same thing with Damon, they waved goodbye and hopped into Esther`s car.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

* * *

Esther opened the door to her house, Alyssa ran in and up the stairs and into a spare bedroom, which she stays in every time she comes here for a sleepover. Esther walked in and placed Alyssa`s things on the bed.

"What do you want to do now, sweat pea" Asked Esther as she sat on the bed.

"Ummm" Alyssa says and places her fingers on her chin, a trait which she got from Kol, it was a sign that they were up to no good.

"Hide and seek" Alyssa squeals.

Alyssa always has loved to play hide and seek, she can hide for hours and won't say anything or give them hints as to her wear about`s and they can never find her, this drives the whole family mad, mainly because she was kidnapped as a baby.

"Ok, but you have to give hints" Esther insists and gives a serious look.

"But-"

"No buts missy, remember last time, we could never find you for hours" Esther points out.

"Fine" Alyssa says with a dramatic tone and rolls her eyes.

Alyssa jumps of the bed and runs to the door, she turns around and faces Esther.

"Count to one hundred" Alyssa commands

"Ok, but remember give a hint" Esther sighs and puts her hands over her face and starts to count.

Alyssa runs down the hall way as quiet as possible for her to manage, whilst thinking of where to hide, she runs past Esther`s study, she pauses and observes the surroundings of the study, she looks over to Esther`s desk, it was covered with paper and books which surrounded the desk, it also a rather large computer on the desk as well, she smiles and runs over to the desks and finds a small gap and crawls in.

"Perfect" She whispers to herself.

She could here Esther`s footsteps coming down the hall, she moves her head slightly to see, she bangs her head on the table.

"Ow" She sighs and rubs her head, as she does this her hand hits the table and a book falls to ground.

She pulls it towards her, she studies it, it was old and look almost as if it was perished, she lifts it up, as she does a page falls out, she closes the book and picks up the piece of paper which had writing all over it, it mesmerized her, the paper felt different and the ink felt strange as she ran her fingers over it.

She starts trying to pronounce the words out loud, which was quite hard for a six year old like herself to pronounce and some of the words are almost tongue twisters, she finished saying the words and stuffed the piece of paper back into the book and carefully without as sound placed the book back up on the desk. All of a sudden she started to get a head ache and a bad one too, which was funny because she has never ever gotten sick or even had a head ache, she could hear her grandmothers footsteps come towards the door, her visions started to fade, blackness took over her little body.

* * *

Ester has checked everywhere the rooms, the bathrooms, the kitchen, backyard and the living room and still hasn't found her granddaughter and now was starting to panic and ran around the house desperately trying to find her.

"Ally" Esther called out.

She ran into the study.

"Ally"

"Lyssa" She begged

She started searching under the desk.

"Give a hint" She asks crawling out from it.

"Alyssa, Caroline, Katerina, Esther, Bonnie, Salvatore, the game is now over so show yourself, otherwise I will call your parents and they will most likely make you stop playing hide and seek forever, so show yourself" Esther said with frustration, she was sick and tired of Ally.

Esther knew when she called Alyssa out by her full name she would know that she was in serious trouble or that they wanted to have a serious talk about something.

* * *

It has now been over two hours since Esther and Alyssa started playing hide and seek and there was still no signs of Alyssa coming out of her hiding place, it was almost as if she wasn`t even in the house or backyard at all. Esther grabbed her phone and dialled Rebekah`s phone.

Rebekah was at a clothes shop with Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie, they were looking at sun dresses, Rebekah felt her phone buzz, the ID said Esther, she pressed answer and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, is there something wrong" Rebekah asked with a worried voice.

"We were playing hide and seek and it has been two hours and I can`t find her anywhere" Esther panicked

Rebekah froze, two hours, two hours of hiding, she knew that even for Alyssa, two hours was far too much for her to stay put in one place.

"I`m coming over now" Rebekah replied and hanged up.

She walked over to Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie

"Guys were going" Rebekah commanded

"Why" Wondered Katherine

"Alyssa has disappeared for over two hours" Rebekah replies

They nodded and head to the car.

She quickly called Damon to tell him what has happened and started heading over to her mother`s house as fast as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

It was ten pm in Esther`s house, it has been over seven hours since the disappearance of Alyssa, everyone was either angry or upset.

None one was even as close to upset as Rebekah, after all she is Alyssa`s mother and she loves her so much, she has had so much sadness in her life, she had lived for over a thousand years and all of disappointment and her brothers killing the men she loved. However in the year two thousand and twelve that all changed, it was exactly a month after her mother`s ball.

_Rebekah sat in her bathroom looking at a stupid stick that could tell her something that she has always wanted. Yes it was stupid but she was showing all the signs of a pregnancy, throwing up human food and blood, her sudden mood changes, they could be normal and the next thing you know she could be as horny as hell. She also for some strange reason couldn`t fit into her clothes and she could swear that her stomach has gotten bigger in the last month. She got up and stood in front of the mirror, she lifted up her shirt and stood on her side, she noticed a small bump where her once flat stomach was._

_She heard a slight beep, she looked at the stick, it was positive, she was pregnant, how, why, vampires can`t get pregnant, it was impossible and yet the stick was showing a big fat positive, she closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair, she leaned on one of the bathroom walls and slide down it slowly. To be honest she was scared, this has never happened to her before, Nik might try to kill this baby, or even her other brothers, especially when they would figure out who the father was. Definitely will kill him, it was Damon after all; he was the only guy she has slept with since she has risen from her coffin. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what this baby would look like, if it was a girl, blonde hair and his eyes and if it was a boy black hair and her eyes, will it have brown hair and her eyes._

_She opened her eyes again to someone knocking on the door._

_"Bekah are you ok, you have been in there for almost two hours" Elijah wondered._

_She had to tell someone and she could always tell Elijah and he would support her not matter what the consequences were, maybe this was her true chance of happiness for one and for all. She turned on the sink, bath tub and shower, she opened the door and aloud Elijah to come in._

_"Rebekah please answer my question, are you ok" Elijah begs_

_Rebekah starts crying, crying for no reason, Elijah pulls her into a hug._

_"Tell me" Elijah asks_

_"Please don`t kill me or the other person" Rebekah pleads_

_"What other person and why would I kill you Bekah" Elijah wonders._

_"I don`t even know how it is possible but somehow it is, Lijah….I`m….I`m pregnant" Rebekah stutters._

_"What" Elijah smirks_

_"I`m serious and I even am showing all the symptoms to it and heck my clothes don`t fit anymore" Rebekah snaps._

_She grabs the stick and shows it too him._

_"This is even proof" Rebekah sighs_

_Elijah studies it carefully, as he does he hears another heart beat coming from somewhere, he can`t make it out until he looks at Rebekah`s stomach, he could hear hers and a small heart beat as well, it was like a humming bird`s wings, it was true, his little sister was going to be a mother._

_"I can hear it" Elijah gasps_

_"What" Rebekah asks_

_"You`re child, I can hear it`s heart beat" Elijah explains._

_Rebekah`s mouth drops, this will definitely will give away the fact she was pregnant._

_"Rebekah who is the father" Elijah wonders_

_"Damon" Rebekah whispers_

* * *

_S_he hasn`t been this sand upset since the first time Alyssa was taken from her.

_Rebekah slowly opened her eyes, the light in the room hit her face as she sat up in bed, well a hospital bed that is, she looked down at her stomach, her baby bump had disappeared over night, and she looks as if she was never pregnant with her baby Alyssa. Speaking of Alyssa where is she, she told the nurse not to take her from the room, but the stupid girl didn`t listen._

_The door flung open and Katherine, Caroline, Bonnie, Elijah, Damon, Nik, Kol and Esther walked into the room, their eyes were all blazing with anger, what was going on, what had Rebekah missed._

_"What`s going on" Rebekah demands_

_Esther came over and sat on Rebekah`s bed, she grabbed her hand._

_"Rebekah, Alyssa has been kidnapped" Esther sighed with a sad tone in the voice which was clearly showing._

_Rebekah couldn`t believe it, no this was not real, it is just a bad dream, a nightmare and when she wakes her baby Alyssa will be in the crib sound asleep._

_"No…I don`t believe you" Rebekah stuttered._

_"Rebekah it`s true" Damon says in a soft tone._

_Rebekah started crying, Esther pulled her into a hug, Rebekah buried her head in Esther`s neck._

_"We will get her back, I promise" Esther declared._

* * *

Elijah, Katherine, Caroline, Nik and Kol were in the living room all of them were angry and were each holding each other back from killing anyone who would walk into the room and they had a right to be this angry, their beloved niece has been taken from them, Damon was up stairs trying to comfort his love of his life Rebekah, Esther and Bonnie are in the study trying to do something to find Alyssa, there was a knock on the door.

"I`ll get it" Katherine sighs

She walks to the door and opens it.

"Why didn`t you tell me about Alyssa" Dvina snaps

"Well last time I checked you are not a part of our family" Katherine smirks and try`s to close the door.

"Well last time I check I am her teacher" Dvina snaps back at her.

Dvina stormed in and went upstairs to see Esther on the couch in the study, looking through a book of magic and Bonnie was on the floor trying to do a locator spell for the one hundred time today.

"I`m here now" Dvina announces as she walks into the study.

"Good" Esther reply`s.

She gets up off the couch and walks over to her desk, she places the book down, she moves her hand and a book falls down, she picks it up and a page falls out of it, she bends down and picks it up, she studies it, it was a page about time travel.

"Look at this" Esther commands

The come over as Esther places in the middle of the candles.

"It`s a page about how to travel back in time" Dvina points out.

"What if, Alyssa never left the house, she might have saw this and read the words out loud and accidently sent herself back in time" Bonnie wonders.

"Of course, hand me the paper, I can find out where she is" Dvina asks

Bonnie hands her the paper, Dvina closes her eyes, Dvina is a very powerful witch but Alyssa was much more powerful witch and unlike Alyssa who can`t control her magic, Dvina can. Alyssa was not just a witch, she is also part vampire, but she does not have the erge to feed until she is eighteen and then she will be immortal and the most powerful supernatural creature in the world, but she does not know that yet.

"I found her" Dvina gasps

"Where is she" Bonnie asks

"Please tell us Dvina" Esther begs.

"She is in New Orleans" Dvina reply`s

"What year" Esther asks

"Two thousand and thirteen" Dvina points out.

2013

Dvina was asleep in her bed, she felt a charge of magic, she shot up, it was very powerful charge, she scrambled out of bed and ran to her art stand. She grabbed the black charcoal and started drawing a face, she felt a huge charge of energy, she let out a gasp and closed her eyes, she could see where the magic was coming from. It was a little girl, she was reading a page and was now being sent back in time to here in New Orleans.

_"Alyssa" Esther calls._

Dvina opened her eyes again, that was the original witch and the little girl`s name is Alyssa, but isn`t the original witch dead.

"MARCEL" Dvina yells.

Marcel entre`s the room in a flash

"What is wrong Dvina" Marcel panics

"There is a little girl who just in the French quarter" Dvina reply`s

"So" Marcel smirks

"That little girl goes by the name of Alyssa and she has more power than I ever felt before" Dvina whimpers.

"What do you mean" Marcel wonders

"She is more powerful than me" Dvina gulps.

"Find out where she is" Marcel demands.

He leaves the room.

* * *

Alyssa landed on hard cement, the force was so great that she was knock out the second she hit the ground. Sophie, came out the back with a box in her arms, a box of old stuff that has never been bought from Katie`s shop to see a little girl unconscious on the road, it was around midnight, thankfully no cars were coming down the road. All of Marcel`s vampires are in the hall feasting on people so no one was around, she drops the box and runs over to the little girl, she carefully picks her up and walks back inside.

"KATIE I NEED HOT TOWELS" Sophie yelled as she placed the little girl on the table.

"Why do we need hot towels" Katie asks as she comes out of the office.

Katie noticed the girl unconscious on the table.

"I`ll go get some" Katie panics.

Ten minutes later Katie came back with a bucket of warm water and two small towels, she placed the bucket down and drenched the towels in the water than pulled them out and placed them on the little girls face.

"Who is she" Wondered Katie

"I don`t know Katie, but she looks around the age of six" Sophie reply`s

"How did she get here" Wonders Katie

"Don`t know but she has come to a dangerous place in New Orleans, she is just lucky that Marcel hasn`t seen her yet" Sophie sighs and pats one of the warm towels on the girls face.

"So what are we going to do with her" Katie asks

"Pray that she doesn`t get scene by Marcel" Sophie reply`s.

"Why could Marcel want her" Katie asks

"I sense a charge coming from her but I don`t know what it is but we need to hide her as best as we can" Sophie answers.

"What will Jane think of this" Katie whispers

"Don`t know but let`s hope she helps us" Sophie answers.

**_All of the thoughts we waste_**  
**_Under the weight of the world_**

**_All of the time we spend_**  
**_with the weight of the world_**

**_Don't miss you ways_**  
**_Don't miss your leaving_**

**_Long live my pain_**  
**_Long live my feelings_**

**_Blind and childish_**  
**_I won't fight it_**  
**_Here I hide_**  
**_Underneath my innocence_**  
**_(Grow, Grow)_**

**_All of the lies we bent_**  
**_Under the weight of the world_**  
**_Caught beaten by the edge_**  
**_Of the weight of the world_**

**_Long live this pain_**  
**_Long live this feeling_**

**_Don't need to change_**  
**_Need to believe in_**

**_Blind and childish_**  
**_I won't fight it_**  
**_Here I hide_**  
**_Underneath my innocence_**  
**_(Grow, Grow)_**

**_Here I hide..._**  
**_Here I hide..._**  
**_Here I hide..._**  
**_Here I hide..._**

**_Blind and childish_**  
**_I won't fight it_**  
**_Here I hide_**  
**_Underneath my innocence_**  
**_(Grow, Grow)_**

Please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Alyssa woke up in an unknown room, she shot up, she felt herself sitting on a bed, the walls were old looking, she looked around, there was a wardrobe, a desk, bedside table, book shelf, a small window which just aloud enough sun in the room to light it up to see clearly. The door opened, Alyssa`s eyes darted to it, fear started running through her body, a girl walked into the room. She doesn`t know what happened to her all she remembers was playing hide in seek in her grandmothers` house and the next thing she know she was in a bed, in a room she does not even recognise.

"You're up" Sophie sighs in relief.

Alyssa slowly sits up higher, she was scared, so scared she looks like a dear in the headlights to be précis. Sophie walked over to her; Alyssa stood on the bed and backed herself into the wall and on the far corner of the bed.

"Look I promise I am not going to hurt you" Sophie promises

Alyssa just looks at her carefully, looking for any sines if she is lying and there was nothing, she nods and sits down next to her.

"Can you tell me what your name is" Sophie asks

Alyssa just looks at her, she wanted to say her name but what could happen it she told the truth, something bad might happen, she was told when she was born she was kidnapped all because that her family was supernatural. She knew she was supernatural and the only thing was that no supernatural creature can sense her abilities.

She shakes her head.

"Why not" Sophie asks

Alyssa gets off the bed and walks over to the window and stares out it, she notices one thing that shocked her the most, she was in New Orleans, where she lives but the normally she would see witches do magic along the streets, people laughing and giggling, children`s laughter can be heard for miles, the smell of baker's cooking in the French quarter and everyone was happy. But this was different, there was no laughter and defiantly no children, then again it was early in the morning but you can`t smell the bakery's, in fact there was none, she tried looking for her house or even some of her family`s houses but nothing was there.

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote asking what the date was.

"The date is the twenty eighth of August two thousand and thirteen" Sophie reply`s

Alyssa draw drops, she would be one year old now, which means she has travelled back in time, no wonder everything felt dark and gloomy, she needed to get out of here and try to go find her family, but wait would not know who she is. However she is one year old so they might be a slight chance but that is very slim.

"You ok" Sophie asks

She shakes her head, she runs out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door, she bangs into someone.

"What the" Jane-Anne shrieks

Alyssa scrambles up and starts looking for a way to go, she looks at herself, she was still in her clothes but her shoes were missing.

"WAIT" Sophie screams and runs out of the house

Alyssa turn`s to the girl who is screaming at her.

"Please wait" Sophie begs

"Sophie who is this girl" Jane-Anne demands

"To be honest I do not know" Sophie confesses

"Then why is she here at the house" Jane-Anne snaps

Sophie looks around and then looks back at them.

"I will tell you but inside" Sophie confesses.

Alyssa tries to run but Sophie grabs her.

"Fine" Jane-Anne sighs

Alyssa finds herself being dragged back into the house, she knew she had to be nice and polite as possible as her uncle Elijah tells her, but this was just getting reticula's.

"Ok tell me" Jane-Anne snaps

Alyssa notices a tv and goes over and turns it on and starts watching a show that happened to be on.

"Who is she" Jane-Anne asks

"I don`t know who she is but last night she was unconscious on the ground at Katie`s shop, I brought her back here and there was something else" Sophie begins

"What" Jane-Anne begs

"I felt a charge of magic and it was nothing like I ever felt before but I don`t know what it was, it was either a coming from her or b someone else did it but when I grabbed her by the arm before I felt nothing" Sophie whispers.

Alyssa looked at them for a second, she knew they were talking about her she was not stupid in fact she could hear the whole conversation, she rolls her eyes.

"Well she will need some clothes" Jane sighs

"We don`t have any clothes her though" Sophie confesses.

"Then I guess we will have to get her some" Jane smirks

Alyssa smiled, she loves shopping, it was one of her favourite things to do on the weekend after her gymnastics training. Sophie and Jane-Anne started heading to the door

"Hey you coming" Smirks Jane-Anne

Alyssa smiles and nods, she runs after them. Alyssa runs down the street without a care in the world, she knew where she was going after all she does live here just not in this time well year to be specific. Sophie and Jane-Anne looked at each other how did this girl know where she was going, did this girl live here, and does she come here often.

* * *

After a full day of shopping they were in Jane-Anne and Sophie`s restaurant having some gumbo that Sophie just made. They still had an hour till they opened, Alyssa was currently drawing in a sketch book that Sophie bought her just recently, Alyssa had begun to slowly to trust them after all they haven`t hurt her yet.

"So are you going to tell me your name" Sophie asks

Alyssa just looks at her.

"Can you talk" Sophie wonders

Alyssa nods her head.

"Please, all I want to know what your name is" Sophie begs

"Alyssa" Alyssa whispers.

"That`s a pretty name" Sophie smirks

Alyssa couldn`t help but smile a bit, she did love her name it was unique and none of the girls in her school have the same name as her.

"Where is your family Alyssa" Sophie asks

"I don`t have a family" Alyssa lies.

Of course Alyssa does have a family but right now they will not recognise her so there is no point in trying to find them, they wouldn`t help her anyway.

"I`m sorry I didn`t know" Sophie whispers

"It`s ok" Alyssa sighs.

"What about relatives, cousins, uncles and aunties" Sophie asks

Alyssa shakes her head again, I tear runs down her cheek; she just wants her family back and especially her mother. She feels Sophie whipe the tear away.

"Don`t cry, your safe I promise" Sophie sighs.

"JANE-ANNE AND SOPHIE DEVERO PLEASE COME OUTSIDE" Marcel yells from outside.

Alyssa stiffens she knows that voice all too well, it was Marcel, where she comes from he scares her, mainly because he keeps threatening her when her family isn`t around and if she tells them she will get killed.

Jane-Anne and Sophie look at each other and nod, there was no way in hell where they letting Marcel have Alyssa. But what they really wanted to know is how he found out about Alyssa in the first place did someone tell them about her?

"Stay, here" Sophie commands

Alyssa shakes her head and watches Sophie and Jane-Anne leave the restaurant.

"What do you want Marcel" Sophie asks

"Don`t play dumb" Marcel snaps

Sophie was about to say something but Jane beats her to it.

"Why are we playing dumb when we truly have no idea why you are here" Jane-Anne argues.

"So if I send some of my guys to go in there, will I find the girl" Marcel wonders

"Why do you want her" Sophie asks

Alyssa slowly and quietly crept to the back door, she reaches it, she turns the nob and makes a run for it; she can run great distances without tiering. She ran at top speed, she went around the second ally, someone grabs her by her waist and lifts her into the air, she closes her eyes, she screams with fright and starts punching and kicking the person with all her strength that she could muster. If her family was here, they would have killed this person without hesitation but they weren't here at all, she was truly alone for the second time in her life.

"HELP" Alyssa yells, hoping someone would answer her.

Sophie could hear Alyssa`s screams she tried to go and get her but Marcels men stop her from doing so. The man who brought Alyssa back here was Terry, Marcel`s right hand man, she noticed that Alyssa was crying and her eyes were closed as she was trying to get out of Terry`s firm grasp.

"Let her go" Jane-Anne begs

"No, you see I am going to use her" Marcel smirks.

He walks over to Terry.

"Open your eyes little one" Marcel commands.

Alyssa slowly opens her eyes.

"Put me down" Alyssa growls.

"Feisty thing arn`t you" Marcel chuckles

Alyssa ignores him, she looks at the man who was holding her; she concentrates hard and gives him a migraine. He screams and puts her on the ground and puts his hands on his head, she smiles and turns to Marcel and does the same thing to him as well, thank fully it was night time otherwise she would be attracting unwanted visitors. Marcel stands up, because Dvina helps him

"Is that the best you got, little girl" Marcel hisses

Alyssa puts her smirk face on, she screams and all the in the windows in the street break, the street lamps shatter, gusts of wind come out of nowhere, some of the other vampires try to get to her but she just gives them a mine grain as well. She loses control of her powers, she turns to Sophie.

"Help" She begs.

Sophie runs over and cups her face.

"Stop, I promise everything will be ok but you need to stop" Sophie whispers.

Alyssa stops and collapses onto the ground.

**Little girl terrified**  
**She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal**  
**A home is no place to hide**  
**Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels**

**Every day's the same**  
**She fights to find her way**  
**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray **  
**She wonders why**  
**Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?**


	5. Chapter 5

Damon sat at the behind the bar counter pouring drinks at the bar that Kol and himself bought just last year, he can`t remember why exactly the two of them bought the bar in the first place. Seriously an ordinary vampire and an original vampire buy a bar, that does sound stupid and weird, but he would never admit it out loud but he loves hanging out her, especially when Elijah and Klaus join them when they would have a guy`s night. Also when the loves of their lives go on a fashion trip or a cruse together, of course the girls would have to call every five hours to tell them that they were ok.

Damon would not believe someone if they would tell him that he would marry Rebekah and have Alyssa and become best friends with Kol and good friends with Elijah and Klaus and having Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie as his sister in laws.

Sometimes he wishes he could turn back the time to when he firsts meets Rebekah but then again he wouldn`t change it for the world now.

But right now to be honest what he misses the most right now was his little girl; she has disappeared, gone without a trace. Ok that was a lie but still, he feels like he has failed as a parent to her, for not being there to protect her, yes he was worried but he knew that if Alyssa ever got scared, she would go to Rebekah or himself, even if they don`t know who she is back then, she wouldn`t give up until she would convince them that she is who she is.

"He is so hot" One girl whispered to her friend.

The girl had light brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes, and perfect skin and now and then the men in the room would glance up at her. But to Damon he simply showed how ugly she was, mainly because he was married to Rebekah, who he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world, second was Caroline and then tying third was Bonnie and Katherine.

The girl got up and walked over to Damon, he couldn`t help but smirk, yes he knew Rebekah was going to try kill him or leave him, but he would stop her. But he could lead this girl on and see what happens and how she would react, yes it was mean and cruel. But he would buy her a large bundle of roses and a few chocolates and give her a long heart-warming speech; he put his ring into his pocket and leaned on the table.

"What can I get you" He asked

"Two shots of whiskey" The girl giggled.

Damon smiled and poured to shots of whiskey, he looked to see Kol coming in, he couldn`t help but smile, perhaps they can both have fun, Kol walked over and sat next to the girl.

"Just go along" Damon whispers so low that only Kol could hear.

"We should make this interesting" Kol smirks in a whisper

"I`m in" Damon smiles as he whispers

"Whoever gets discovered that we are married first win`s and the loser has to…..give all his alcohol to the winner of this game" Kol declares.

"Whatever" Damon smirks

"And who might you be darling" Kol asks as he looks at the girl.

"Grace" Grace Smiles and then looks over at her friend. "My friend over there is Samantha" She smiles and waves to her friend, indicating to come over.

"So what are your names" Grace asks

"Kol" Kol smirks

"The names Damon" Damon smiles

"That`s a nice name, Damon, in fact I kind a love it" Grace giggle

Damon sighed and looked at the clock it was three thirty, this was the time Alyssa would coming running in through those doors giggling and having a huge smile on her face as she ran behind the bar and come over for a hug before she starts rambling on about how her day was. Rebekah would them come in and give Damon a quick peck on the lips and tell him about her day was as well before heading out the back to help Alyssa with her homework.

"So where are you two lovely girls from" Kl asks

"Were from Chicago" Samantha reply`s

"I have a lot of memories from that place" Damon sighs.

"Really what kind of memories" Grace wonders

"Personal, sorry" Damon lies.

"You can tell" Samantha encourages

"Sorry ladies but it an`t happening" Damon chuckles.

Damon hears people calling for him and asking for drinks, he walks over and serves them and then comes back over to chat to them, he was so not gonna let Kol win.

"When your shift finished" Grace asks

"Why" Damon asks

"Answer the lady Damon" Kol chuckles

"Five" Damon answers

"Do you want to hang out after your shift" Grace wonder`s

"Sorry, I`m busy tonight" Damon smirks

"Well when are you free" Grace asks

"Darling he is never free" Kol chuckles

"Why not" Grace pouts

"Because I am working" Damon reply`s

"Well-" Grace trails, she grabs a piece of paper and writes her number down. "Here is my number for when you are free" She smiles.

"Ahhh thanks" Damon says with a puzzled look, he takes the note and throws it with his vampire speed to somewhere in the room.

He looks around the room and then looks back, all of a sudon Grace kisses him, he pushes her off and looks around the room, he looks at the door to see Rebekah standing there, he could see her eyes, she was heartbroken and upset, also she looks like all her trust she has disappeared from her instantly. She walked away and disappeared around the corner, Damon jumped over the bar table.

"Shit, fucking demit, Kol, take over" Damon ordered

"Were are you going" Grace shrieks

"Look, the love of my life just left the bar, now excuse me I have to stop her before she leaves" Damon snaps.

He runs straight back to their house, after being with Rebekah for six years, he has discovered that if she was upset she would try to leave. He burst through the doors, he watched as Rebekah entered the room.

"Once Alyssa comes back I am taking her and you will never see us again" Rebekah snaps

She tries to leave but Damon stops her, she throws him out of the way, but as soon as he hits the ground he grabs her and pulls her into his embrace.

"Let me go Damon" Rebekah growls, tears started forming in her eyes.

"No, I am never going to let you go, I love you Rebekah, you know what that girl gave me her number but I threw it away" Damon explains

Rebekah pushes him of and walks over to the door and grabs the handle, she turns to him.

"THAT MEANS NOTHING" She yells

"Rebekah you are the love of my life, that girl kissed me, I didn`t kiss her, I pushed her off and she bore me to death and she was truly ugly, heck I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. I love YOU and only YOU" Damon protests.

Rebekah lets go of the door handle, she looks at him and try`s to see if he was lying, but he wasn`t.

"Do you mean it" She asks.

"Yes" Damon reply`s with a nod.

She runs over and hugs him.

"I love you" She whispers

"I love you more and I swear, that I will never love anyone else but you" Damon vows.

* * *

By the way, if you want to know what Alyssa looks like type up Kristina Pimenova


	6. Chapter 6

Alyssa woke with a gasp, she shot up, she was somewhere dark and she was sitting on dirt, she got up and tried to walk but she trips over something, she ignores that and gets up, she could see a light, she goes towards it was a torch that was on the wall. She gets on her tippy toes and grabs the torch, she keeps walking and trips over again, she grabs the torch and shines it where she tripped over, is was a head and it was rotting and most likely dead.

She screams, she gets up and runs, she runs till she sees more light, she follows it, she continues to see more heads, she screams louder and follows the candles, she could see a way out, she drops the torch and bolts to it. She doesn`t look back, she stops as she has come out of whatever it was, she looks around to see Marcel clapping his hands.

"Well done, I didn`t think you had it in you" He smirks

"Didn`t have it in me, didn`t have it in me, what the hell is wrong with you" Alyssa snap`s

"Oh look the rose has thorns" Marcel laughs

"Wait a second, you put me in there, was that some kind of a joke, because it is not funny" Alyssa growls

"Wow, you have a temper" Marcel smirks again.

"I`ll show you a temper" Alyssa hisses.

She runs at him but someone picks her up.

"PUT ME DOWN" Alyssa yells in anger

The person just laughs, she looks at him.

"Oh it is the kidnapper who picks up little girls and carries them away" Alyssa jokes with a sour voice.

"Enough of you, and I thought you were shy" Marcel snickers

"Says the one who just pissed me off" Alyssa scowls.

She jumps from Terry`s arms and onto the ground.

In a flash Marcel was in front of her and glaring at her with a deadly look, but it didn`t scare her, after all she is the daughter of an Original and there for has no need to fear anything, except when she is in the dark and there are dead bodies everywhere.

"You know, I have been very generous as to not kill you. You do know that magic is banned here, and if found doing magic is punishable by death, but witches don`t get their magic until they are teenagers, why do you have yours now" Marcel explains bitterly.

"Well that is a stupid question, it`s like saying why are you black" Alyssa smirks

Marcel grabs her neck and pins her to the wall and holds his hand on her neck choking her.

"Show me some respect you little bitch" Marcel compels

"Never" Alyssa chokes

She wasn`t on vervain but she can`t be compelled due to the fact that she has original blood flowing in her veins, so she can`t be compelled.

"Great, you're on vervain" Marcel growls

He drops her onto the ground, Alyssa starts coughing and gasping her air, where is her family when she needs them.

"What`s wrong with you" Alyssa asked with a hostile tone

"Enough, Terry, put her in the car" Marcel orders

Alyssa feels herself coming up of the ground and chucked into a car, she tries to get out but he locks the door, she bangs on the glass but it doesn`t work. Marcel hops into the front seat and drives away from the garden of dead.

Alyssa was getting bored and every minute was agonising and long, Marcel didn`t even have the radio on.

"Are we there yet" Alyssa Whines

"No now shut up" Marcel answers

Alyssa kicks the seat in front of her, which just happens to be Marcel`s seat.

"Stop that" Marcel snaps

"I`ll stop when we get there" Alyssa smirks and continues to kick his seat.

"I SAID STOP IT" Marcel yells, he turns to her and bares his fangs.

He got the reaction that he would have never suspected it was defiantly not screaming for help or trying to get out of the car. Alyssa was laughing, laughing so much the tears were forming in her eyes.

"Do it again, that was priceless" Alyssa laughs boldly.

He tries again, but gets a shriek of laughter again, this girl was very special. The car stops at a bar, wait hold up, she can`t go in there, she is too young to go into a bar.

"Why are we at a bar" Alyssa asks

"Just got to take care of a few things" Marcel explains

"But I am not allowed in a bar" Alyssa confesses

"Well then just stay out here" Marcel smirks

He gets out of the car and she gets out too, she didn`t notice before but the sun was going down, it look around six pm. They walked into the bar, just as she expected it was full of grownups, she stiffens slightly for she can sense that they are adults. _How I wish mummy was here_ Alyssa thinks to herself, she knew that her mother would pick her up and hold her protectively and tell her that she was safe and that no one could hurt her.

"Why is there a kid here" Someone asks

"Because she is not just a kid she is a very powerful witch and I want to too take care of her" Marcel explains.

"I don`t need taking care of, for I can take care of myself" Alyssa snaps

"First of all don`t be rude and second you're staying here because this is where you will be safe the most" Marcel barks

"This is the last place where I will be safe" Alyssa says with her arms stretched out.

* * *

Rebekah sat in Alyssa`s room, her cheeks were drenched with tears, she was busy looking at Alyssa`s baby photos and stroking the photo`s softly with her hand. She remembers everything even the amount of pain that she had suffered to bring her little Alyssa into the world.

_Rebekah was sitting on the couch in her and Damon`s new mansion. Everything was perfect, she finally happy and she had the perfect boyfriend and within a day or two she would be holding onto her baby, it was funny she had no idea what it would be. She was hoping for a girl big time, she wanted to do everything, brush her hair, play dress up`s, talk about boys, have tea parties, do all those girly things. But don`t get her wrong, a boy would be nice but it has always been a girl, they have enough men rolling around already._

_She got another craving, she carefully up to get something to eat, she heard something dripping, she stepped back and looked around and then looked on the ground, there was water, she placed her hand under her dress and felt water. Her water broke, no this was too early._

_She felt a shock of pain, it wasn`t like her normal pains or cramps or whatever you called it, this was ten times worse._

_She let out a scream of pain._

_She felt her legs becoming weak as another shot a pain rushed through her body, Damon came out of nowhere and grabbed her before she would fall. He placed her on the couch._

_"Rebekah what`s wrong" Damon asks in a panic_

_She couldn`t respond because she felt another shock of pain._

_Damon picks her up and run`s to the hospital as fast as possible._

_"Help, someone help me" Damon panics._

_A nurse runs over to him._

_"What`s the problem" The nurse asks_

_"She is in labour, isn`t it obvious you stupid idiot who calls herself a nurse" Damon snaps._

_"Come with me" The nurse says with an offended look._

* * *

_24 hours later:_

_It has been twenty four hours since Rebekah has gone into labour. During the twenty four hours Rebekah has successfully managed to scare nearly all the nurses and they are now staying away from her. Kol has nearly hit on all the hot girls who just happened to be nurses and doctors and since they all had to have Rebekah yelling at them they seem to be not interested in him. Klaus has asked all the doctors and nurses who came into the room how professional they are, how many years have they been doing this and how many patients they have worked on and deciding whether or no they were aloud near his sister. Elijah on the other hand has having great difficulty in keeping calm and trying not to kill the nurses and doctors who come to examine Rebekah, before they are scared off by her. And poor Damon is getting his head smashed by a glass that the nurses give Rebekah pain killers with and plus Rebekah is continually breaking his hand as she gets shocks of pain._

_ Another nurse walks into the room, she was quite nervous, her hands were shaking; she was holding pain killers and a glass of water._

_"Get those things away from me, they don`t work" Rebekah snaps._

_The nurse out of great lengths and bravely ignores her and places them on the bedside table. Rebekah takes the pain killers and throws it at the nurse, who runs out of the room. She drinks the water and chucks the glass at Damon yet again._

_"What was that for" Damon hisses and he rubs his head where she threw it._

_"Because you're the reason I am in this mess" She growls_

_"Burn" Kol smirks from the door._

_"Shut up Kol" Rebekah snaps._

_"Make me" Kol snaps back._

_"I swear to god if I was not in this much pain I would kill you" Rebekah wines_

_"So have you thought of any names" Elijah asks as he tries to change the subject._

_"Were-"Rebekah gets cut off._

_"We came as soon as we got your call" Caroline beams as she walks into the room._

_"We" Damon wonders_

_On cue Katherine and Bonnie walk in._

_"Oh great" Rebekah mumbles and crosses her arms but quickly uncrosses them and crushes Damon`s hand as she gets another shock of pain._

_"Fuck Rebekah, you broke my hand for sure this time" Damon curses and yanks his hand out of her grasp._

_"That`s nothing from what I am going through" Rebekah growls._

_"Giving birth is a bitch" Katherine smirks and sits in Elijah`s lap._

_"Shut up Katherine" Rebekah barks_

_"Wow, who knew the dangerous women in the world is riddled with pain" Bonnie jokes_

_"Would you like to try it" Rebekah asks_

_"No thanks" Bonnie shrieks_

_"Naww you jealous darling" Kol jokes_

_"No, so shut it" Bonnie snickers_

_"You're cute when you're angry" Kol flirts_

_Bonnie blushes but snaps out of it._

_"Go shove a hot poker in your chest" Bonnie scowls _

_"Ouch darling, you do know how to hurt a man" Kol smirks._

_"I`m getting some coffee, you girls care to join me" Bonnie wonders_

_"Sure" Caroline smiles_

_"I could use a drink" Katherine shrugs._

_Another nurse comes in to check Rebekah, she had a large mole on her nose which made Rebekah scrunch up her nose in disgust and also the nurse was old, she look early 60`s late 50`s._

_"Good news, you are ten centre meters, time to push" The nurse smiles_

_"About fucking time" Rebekah sighs and throws her head into the pillows, she hasn`t been able to sleep, not even for a minute._

_The nurses force Elijah, Klaus and Kol out of the room._

_The nurses positioned Rebekah in able to give birth._

_"Push" One nurse says encouragingly_

_"I can`t" Rebekah whimpers._

_"Yes you can" Damon says protests_

_ She pushes again but falls back._

_"Come one Rebekah" Damon instructs and grabs her hand._

_Rebekah pushes again._

_"I`m sorry but you need to push harder nothing is happening" The second nurses voice said loudly._

_Rebekah closes her eyes and holds onto Damon`s hand and pushes._

_"Were nearly there" The nurse encourages_

_Rebekah tries again, but falls back due to complete exhaustion, she could feel herself draining fast, and her vision was becoming blurry, she was too weak to push and bring her little baby into this world._

_"Damon my vision is blurry and I feel myself draining away" Rebekah whispers loudly in fear, she starts crying with fear, fear for her baby`s life._

_"We have to do a C-section" The nurse panics._

_One of them runs out of the room and grabs a doctor; he comes in and gives Rebekah needles that will numb her completely._

_"I feel numb" Rebekah whimpers._

_Damon strokes her hand and kisses her for head; he is blinking back the tears. To be honest he has never seen someone in so much pain, especially Rebekah, she was the strongest women in the world. But she is beaten for when it comes to child birth. She was cover in sweat and tear stains._

_"Everything is going to be fine" Damon promises_

_"You need to go" The doctor instructs to Damon._

_Damon promised he would never leave Rebekah and he was going to keep that promise. He walked over to the doctor._

_"You will let me stay" Damon compels and goes back to Rebekah._

_They put a curtain in front of them, Damon knelt down and Rebekah places her head on his arm._

_"Im sorry" Rebekah whispers_

_"Don`t be, it`s not your fault" Damon says soothingly _

_"Our child could be dead" Rebekah cries._

_"Impossible, you want to know why" Damon smirks_

_"Why" Rebekah mumbles_

_"Because he or she has you as a mother, you're a fighter and so is he or she" Damon whispers in her ear._

_All of a sudden a baby`s cry fills the room, Rebekah lets out a sigh of relief. Damon moves her chin towards him and kisses her passionately but breaks away as the nurse comes over with their baby._

_"Congratulations it is a girl" The nurse smiles._

_Rebekah reaches her arms out and takes HER baby girl and puts her in her arms protectively. The baby moves slightly and opens her eyes for the first time, she has Rebekah`s eyes and she looks up directly at Rebekah, she lets out a small yawn._

_"She beautiful" Damon gasps_

_"Yes she is, our beautiful little girl and she has me eyes" Rebekah giggles._

_The nurses and doctor leave the room, leaving them alone._

_"What shall we call her" Damon asks_

_"Alyssa, Caroline, Katerina, Bonnie, Esther, Salvatore" Rebekah smiles and kisses Alyssa`s cheek_

_"Perfect" Damon smiles._

_"Hey, Ally, I`m your mummy" Rebekah says with a velvet like voice._

_Damon looks at Rebekah, as she pays with Alyssa`s little hands, she was going to make a perfect mother for little Alyssa, not one was good enough to be Alyssa`s mother, only Rebekah was, he knew that Rebekah would protect her till her dying breath._

_The door to the room opens and everyone files in, in a somewhat of an orderly fashion _

_"What is it" Katherine asks_

_"What`s its name" Caroline asks_

_"Please tell me it is a girl" Bonnie pouts._

_"It`s a girl and her name is Alyssa, Caroline, Katerina, Bonnie, Esther Salvatore" Rebekah sighs_

_"I told you Lijah pay up" Klaus beams._

Rebekah closed the book and sat on the arm chair crying. She would do anything just to have Alyssa in her arms once more, she had suffered for so long, she never was truly happy until she met Damon and held Alyssa in her arms for the first time. All the pain she suffered to bring Alyssa into the world was worth it.


End file.
